


Things

by ShouMarufuji



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShouMarufuji/pseuds/ShouMarufuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are worse things...but, how bad could they get?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4508) by Fleur Adcock. 



_There are worse things than having behaved foolishly in public._

Eridan tossed and turned in his recuperacoon, a thin film of perspiration clinging to his forehead. Memories surfaced in his dreams of his past. Back when he was still young. He had done many cray things. He had been desperate. But, at the same time, he had grown out of that stage of his life. Thankfully.

 _There are worse things than these miniature betrayals, commited or endured or suspected._

His mind flashed back to him holding his science wand. His arm extended, white energy encircling his arm before a blinding white flash. And with that, three of his friends dropped dead, no real memory of what had happened during his lapse of judgement. His wand had since retired.

 _There are worse things than not being able to sleep thinking about them_.

The seadweller's eyes shot open, a gasp caught in his lungs. He doubted he had been asleep that long, in any case. A ring-covered hand gripped the edge of his recuperacoon as he turned his head to check the time, still groggy.

"It is 5am." a soft, yet emotionless voice informed Eridan.

Every urge to return sleep - if he had any left, that is - had suddenly left him. The voice was familiar, yet young. A voice he had forgotten, yet somewhat remembered still after silencing it sweeps before. Deciding his mind was just playing tricks on him, Eridan turned around to find a young troll - about six sweeps, he guessed - standing beside his recuperacoon. Her hair was matted, her eyes completely white, and a large hole in her stomach, where entrails threatened to escape. Her smile was friendly, as it always had been,but with a certain air of lifenessness.

"K...Kan? Wwater you doin' here?" he tried asking.

She showed no signs of answering him. The highblood wondered if she had even spoken, or if she was even really there. He tried waving at her. No responce. With a sigh, he gets himself comfortable in his recuperacoon, closing his eyes and hoping the illusion leaves him in the evening.

"All the worse things come stalking in." a harsh, male voice stated.

He opens an eye to find a young male troll standing in front of his recuperacoon. His eyes remain the same as they ever had been, however they stared at him with a air of dullness to them, the only thing concealing them a re apair of cracked glasses, the bridge almost snapped. The dull eye Yellow blood caked his shirt, adding an extra line to his symbol. Faint traces of energy swirled around him, red and blue mingling to create purple. Eridan tightened his eyes shut. ' _No, Sol ain't standin' by my recuperacoon with Kan.'_  he resoned with himself. His hopes were short-lived.

"And stand icily about the bed." a high-pitched, falsely cheerful voice concluded.  
"Fef," he opened his eyes, eyes pleading with herclod, dead ones "wwhat is goin' on?"

As if on cue, she smirked, looking wrong and twisted on her face. Sollux let out a sick chuckle. Kanaya crossed her arms. Eridan resisted the urge to scream, air caught in his throat.

"Looking worse," Kanaya pulled out her lipstick, forming into her trusty chainsaw.  
"And worthe," the energy around Sollux picked up in brightness, crackling lighty  
"And worse." Feferi pulled out her culling fork, pointing it just an inch away from Eridan's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, wow! First attempt at a chiller fic. It...didn't go so well. Whoops! I'll get better if I keep writing, though. As long as people like it. I'm quite proud of it, though, haha...


End file.
